


Away, Away

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Future Fic, Het, POV Second Person, Post Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Pairing:</b> Tony/Effy<br/><b>Prompt:</b> In London, 3 years after the show ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away, Away

You kiss her tired eyes when she goes to sleep at night and her mouth curls into a smile, whispering your name as she drifts off; it's how you know she's thinking of you every moment.

Three years the two of you have lived here in London - just you and Effy - away from everyone who ever knew you, and it's the closest thing to true freedom you'd ever felt since the night you almost died. 

You don't even mind that she still has nightmares sometimes, because you'll always be there for her now, just like the tattoo on your skin that reminds you of her every time she's not around.


End file.
